royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Category
This is a page that lists all the Categories that you can use one your OC pages and how to order them correctly, please try and keep to these guidelines when adding a category to your OC's page. If you have an idea for a new category, please contact an Admin. =Category Order for an OC page= ---- When adding a category to your page, it is important that you keep them in a uniformed order, this helps keep the wiki looking tidy. Here is the recommended order for categories. Note: If your OC does not fit in one of these categories, just skip to the next one. Characters: All OC pages should start with this category. Secondary Category Depending on which fits your character. Side in the Royal/Rebel Conflict: Depending on which fits your character. Note: Pages not in the '''Students' category do not have to use one of these.'' Gender Depending on which fits your character. Additional Category: There are a number of addition categories your character may fall into, you can add as many of these as you wish to any one page and a full list can be found below. Story: Here is where you add the title of your character's fairy tale, legend, story, myth or other. Your own Category: Every user who has a page can add a category simply saying UserName's OCs. (Add your name to the "UserName" space.) This category will only ever be used on the page YOU create and is personal to you. =Full List= ---- This is the full list of all shared categories on this wiki. 'Main Categories' These categories are the first to be added on a page, each page should only have one of the following. Characters: This category should be added to every page you make about an OC. Fan-Fiction: This category should be added to every page you make for one of your stories. Galleries: This category should be added to every page you make to showcase you art and doll photos. Groups: This category should be added to every page you make about a group of your characters, i.e. a club or school sports team. Mirror Blogs: This category should be added to every page you make an OC's Mirror Blog. Read more about Royal and Rebel Pedia's Mirror Blogs here. coming soon Places: This category should be added to every page you make about a place in the Ever After High universe. Projects: This category should be added to all project pages. Note that project pages can only be created with permission from an Admin. 'Secondary Categories for Character pages' If your page falls under one of the other pages then just add your name category and your done, but if it falls under the Characters category then it will need to be organized further. A secondary category is needed on an OC's page to split them into different groups. Most OC pages should have at least one of the following. Adults: For OC pages about a character older then 21. Graduates: For OC pages about a character who has graduated from Ever After High. (Graduation age between 18-20.) Last Generation: For OC pages about a character at the time they went to Ever After High. i.e. a young version of Snow White or The Evil Queen. Next Generation: For OC pages about a character who will be the child of a OC or Cannon character currently attending Ever After High. None Attendees: For OC pages about a character who is of the right age but for whatever reason does not attend Ever After High. Pets: For OC pages about a character's pet. Students: For OC pages about a character who currently attends Ever After High. Young Ones: For OC pages about a character who is too young to attend Ever After High. (Attendance age starts at 13.) Other Character: For an OC page that does not fit in one of the categories above. 'Choosing a Side' All students at Ever After High have some sort of stand in the Royal and Rebel conflict, choose one of the following if your OC's page has the Students category. Royals: The Royals believe in following their Destinies and follow Apple White. Not to be confused with the category Royalty, referring to characters of royal birth. Rebels: The Rebels believe in choosing their own path and follow Raven Queen. Roybels: The Roybels were created by Poppy O'Hair for students who want to support both sides of the conflict. No Siders: The "No Siders" are simply the students who want to say out of the conflict during their time at Ever After High. 'Gender' A pretty simple one, just add your OC's gender. Girls: For any female OCs. Boys: For any male OCs. 'Additional Categories' This is were you can go as crazy as you like! We have a large host of Additional Categories for you to choose from to better organize your OC's page. Backgrounders: For OCs that only appear in your stories background. Employees of Book End‏‎: For OCs who are somehow employed in one of The Village of Book End's many shops. Fairies: For OCs who are Fairies. Genies: For OCs who are Genies. Jesters: For OCs who are Jesters. Kings: For OCs who are kings. Knights: For OCs with a knighthood. Mer: For OCs who are either Mermen or Mermaids. Neverlandians: For OCs who come from Neverland. Olympians: For OCs who come from Mount Olympus in Greek Mythology. Parents: For OCs who are parents. Pirates: For OCs who are pirates. Princes: For OCs who are princes. Princesses: For OCs who are princesses. Queens: For OCs who are queens. Royalty: For OCs who are of royal birth. Not to be confused with the category Royals, referring to the Royals in the Royal/Rebel conflict. Shape-Shifters: For OCs with the power to take on the form of a animal. Sorcerers: For OCs who can use magic to cast traditional spells. Teachers: For OCs who are Teachers at Ever After High. Transfer Students: For Student OCs who transferred to Ever After High from another school. Villians: For OCs who are the villains in your Fan-Fictions. Wonderlandians: For OCs who come from Wonderland. 'Stories' The last category on an OC page before you add your name is the character's story. Royal and Rebel Pedia already has a large host of Story Categories but please create a new one if the one you are looking for isn't there. If your character doesn't have a story, please use the category Characters without a Story. FANDOM's guide to Categories